Quantifying the amount of biomolecules in a sample from a subject can provide useful information for a number of clinical applications. One method for detecting and quantifying biomolecules, such as proteins, is by enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA). However, the limit of detection and precision of quantification with this assay are not sufficient for many needs. Alternative techniques such as immunoPCR have the potential to increase the sensitivity of detection, but in practice are limited by the problem of high background signal due to non-specific binding of antibody.
Thus, there remains a need for methods of detecting and quantifying biomolecules that offer improved precision of quantification and low end sensitivity.